Fiery Savior
by Princess Luthien Celbrian
Summary: When an elleth requests to join the castle guard, Thranduil refuses because she is a female. Legolas argues for her cause, but is dismissed and sent on patrol with his exhausted troop. When he is injured in a fight, and is near death, will Thranduil bend his pride enough to allow the female warrior to heal him and prove her worth as a fighter?


Legolas Greenleaf Thrandulion was walking around the throne room of Greenwood's great palace, arguing with his father, which happened more often than not in recent centuries. Rarely were father and son able to see eye to eye on anything. This latest match however was devoted entirely to a request made by an elleth, who had petitioned to join the guard's ranks. Normally, any female was prohibited from even holding a weapon, yet as word came from Imladris about the female warriors, Legolas believed it was time to take a chance.

"Why can she not even try Ada? You have always said that you would support our people, and maybe this would help." Legolas began. " My own warriors are exhausted, and I am taking on triple patrols yet still not getting anything done. Time and time again, new recruits ad turned away because you dislike how they look or act. I need more people! At least give her a chance."

"I will not have an elleth serving as a warrior. That is final! I hardly think that she could even hold a sword or bow in her hands without dropping the weapon." Thranduil rebuked, disgusted at the thought.

"Have you even seen her fight? Do you even know her name? You can not judge someone by their cover Ada. Surely you would have learned that after the last time Arwen pulled a prank on you. This girl deserves the same chance you give everybody else." Legolas was getting angry at his father's stubbornness. He knew that Thranduil would never bend, but had hoped that he might be able to talk reason.

"Enough! I say that she shall not ever serve under me and to train her will be seen as an act of treason. Now... Take your patrol group and follow the path near Dol Goldur. I want reports detailing every speck of land around the fortress. Clear out any spider nests that you come across while you are at it."

Legolas swiftly bowed to his father and king, then made his way to the guard's quarters. Over half of his patrol was near death after the last spider attack. Quickly, Legolas summoned the healthy half and grabbed a few other elves to fill in the spaces. They mounted their horses and rode out of the courtyard, riding towards a very evil and dangerous part of the forest. Meanwhile, an elf with fiery red hair watched the party go, wishing she could ride with them, instinctively knowing that something bad awaited the patrol.

All too soon the patrol reached their destination. Legolas decided to remain together, hoping this would prove a slight defense in warding off attacks. He briefly wondered if his father knew what he was doing, as this section of the Greenwood had been lost to darkness for at least a thousand years. It had actually been named forbidden territory after the Queen had been murdered by a pack of orcs.

"Keep your eyes open!" Legolas shouted. Suddenly, a shiver crept up his back. A rustling could be heard near by. "Draw your bows. Be ready for an attack!"

"There is nothing near us, your highness." One of the riders in the back said.

"I don't care. There is something watching us. Something very, very powerful." As Legolas finished speaking, an eerie howl whistled down the forest path. The horses immediately bucked their riders and ran off. Most of the guards managed to jump off, and avoid being hurt. Several though were injured, and 3 were dead.

"Help those near you who are injured stand. Everyone else, weapons out. There is a foul smell on the air, and I fear the worst is yet to come." Little did Legolas know, but he was right. The patrol had neared the ancient towers of Dol Goldur, and the necromancer was watching.

A black smog floated out of the desolated ruins. The elves tried to back away, but quickly found that they were surrounded. All they could do was wait and see if a chance would present itself for escape. Then, out of the shadows came a figure, clothed in black robes. No face could be seen underneath the hood, and metal gloves covered spindly hands. A long, black sword hung from the figures waist.

"Why have you come, spawn of Valinor?" The figure asked. "You trespass on the dark lord's territory. Now you will pay!"

"Who are you, whom do you serve?" Legolas asked. He feared the answer would confirm his suspicions.

"I am the bane of all Mddle Earth, called from my tomb to serve my master. I am the Witch-King of Angmar." He paused and 8 joined him, each clothed the same. They spoke as one. "We are the Nazgùl, ring-wraiths, servants of Sauron. Die, and know that soon all of you people shall follow as the darkness overcomes the land once more."

Legolas jumped as the evil beings unsheathed their swords and began to charge. He briefly noticed that the mist was fading. "Take the injured to the back of the ring of smog. Form a barrier around them. As soon as the smoke clears, make a ring and fight hard. Middle Earth must be warned!" Legolas had heard stories of the first war ever since Thranduil had deemed him old enough. These creatures were impossible to kill, but could be driven off. For now he had to focus on the battle.

Legolas was protecting the injured, as the others felt that their crown prince had to live. It was their duty after all. All too soon swords clashed as the warriors of Greenwood fought valiantly. When the smog finally disapated, the warriors spread out, giving themselves more room to attack and parry. Just as the 4th warrior was killed, a pack of orcs joined the fight. Legolas rammed his sword in to one of the monsters as they swarmed all who were not fighting. Each elf fought to the last breath, killing as many foes as possible in this impossible fight.

Soon it was just Legolas and his captain left, guarding the injured. The Nazgùl held back, wiring for the orcs to all be killed before making their move. As Legolas killed the last one, a Nazgùl separated from the pack and engaged Thalion, the captain, in a fierce battle. Legolas was likewise attacked by another of the servants of Sauron. By now he had cuts that screamed like fire, as well as a stab would in his stomach. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his beloved friend cut down. He was the only one left. Legolas fought on for what seemed like hours. He only barely noticed as the other Nazgùl killed the injured and then began to pile the bodies up in the center of the road. Inside, the prince screamed in sorrow, but he could only focus on surviving to pass the news on.

Suddenly, Legolas lost his balance and fell. His opponent laugh and stepped towards him, breaking Legolas's arm in the process. Legolas screamed. Then, to his amazement, the Nazgùl withdrew.

"He will be dead like the rest before long. We will leave him. The master wants us to go and check on the Orc army near the Dead Marshes." They turned around and left, leaving Legolas bleeding not the forest floor.

"I must get back. Gandanlf has to know." Legolas gasped as he forced himself up. He took a fallen comrade's shirt and bound his stab wound. The other cuts stung, but the worst wire concealed. As for his arm, his father musn't think anything was wrong. Surely it would be okay for a couple hours. Legolas groaned and began making his way towards the palace of Erys Gladen, his home.

Legolas was nearing the edge of the forest. He knew that soon the place gates would be in view. His face was pale and sweat coated his brow. Some of the wounds were obviously poisoned. His vision blurred in and out. Suddenly, Legolas tripped over a root, and his ankle hit a rock. A crunch foe echoed through Legolas's ears, a scream on his tounge.

The guards at the gate looked surprised to see their prince coming home with neither a horse nor any sign of accopianment. As they let him through, they noticed all the cuts and bruises on his face and hands, as well as a slight eyed spot on his tunic. Immediately they knew without a doubt what had happened.

"Where is the King?" Legolas asked, his face briefly contorting with pain.

"In his study, my liege. May I inquire to your health?" One of the elves asked. He never got answer as the pale prince staggered away from them. They watched him go, worrying for Legolas. If his patrol really was dead, then he would be in fragile state of mind.

All too soon, Legolas reached his father's study. He was extremely weak, but would never admit it. His King had told him to report the minute he got back, and so he shall. His tired body could wait just a few minutes longer. Legolas raised his hand and knocked on the door waiting for the signal to enter.

"Report" That was the only words that Thranduil greeted his son with. If he noticed the signs of battle, then he chose not to mention it. When Legolas didn't respond he said, "Report now, or be punished for insubordination." Not even his son would be allowed to disrespect the king. However, a small voice echoed worry in the back of his head.

"I am sorry my liege. It won't happen again. My patrol followed the eastern road up to the beginning of the Mirkwood. We continued up to the ruins of Dol Goldur, where I ordered my men to stop for a break. Half of the men began to look around fearfully. When asked what was wrong, they simply responded that they felt uneasy. Then, a sharp whistle echoed through the area, spooking the horses. All were thrown from our horses-" Legolas stopped suddenly.

"You mean to tell me that you and your patrol lost control over your horses?" Thranduil shouted. "All of you will be scrubbing the chamber pots and mucking the stalls for a month. Continue, and you had better hope that this report ends well, for your sake." Thranduil didn't need to finish his threat.

"Shortly after, a hooded figure came out and threatened us. Soon he was joined by others. They called themselves Nazgùl." Legolas noticed Thranduil pale visibly at that, but continued his story. "They attacked us, and we began to fight, protecting the injured at the back. At some unknown signal, orcs jumped out into the fray. All of the elves fought valiantly, but we're overcome. The Nazgùl murdered the injured while I was fighting another one of them. I was pushed to the ground and then they backed off, leaving on a mission to help their master, Sauron. I checked for survivors, but" Legolas broke off, a tear running down his dirt covered cheek. His stomach wound twinged sharply.

Thranduil was breathing deeply, his anger boiling his blood. "So. Your patrol is dead, the Nazgùl have returned. And YOU managed to escape without a scratch. What is wrong with you? Obviously you are a no good captin, who has no concept of loyalty. I am absolutely disgusted I you." He paused. "Legolas Greenleaf, you are hear by stripped of your title and rank in my army. Hand over your weapons."

Legolas gasped and hurriedly concealed his emotions. His father had no idea what he had been through to get the news back in time. Seeing the anger etched on every line on Thranduil's face, Legolas handed over his bow and knives. Thranduil snapped the bow in half and threw the knives into a corner.

"Dismissed" Thranduil said. Legolas turned away, and walked out, trying to keep his head high. As he neared the door, Legolas bumped into the corner of a table. It stabbed into his side, and aggravated the stomach wound. It started to bleed profusely, and not even the bandages could stop it. Legolas barely made it out of the room before collapsing. He tried to crawl down the hall, but stopped when it became too painful. He cried out in agony and surrendered to the blackness.

Hours passed without anyone noticing the prince. Thranduil had forbidden guards in the hallway to his office. It was only when a red haired female elf came to inquire once again about the guard when someone finally saw the elven prince. He was lying in a pool of blood, pale as a sheet. The elleth cursed and ran to him. She picked him up and carried him to the healer's wing.

"Help me!" She shouted. "Prince Legolas is hurt." An empty silence greeted her words. Then, an apprentice healer came into the wing.

"Why are you here? Is the prince hurt?" The young girl asked. It was clear that she had only just started.

"Go get the one of the healers. The prince needs help now!"

The young elf paled. "Th-the healers are g-g-gone. Th-they had t-to go to the barracks after a spider at-tack."

"Go get the king. He needs to know. I will start healing the prince." The red hair swirled around as she laid the prince on a bed. She barely heard the apprentice leave. Before her lay her prince; the one chance (so she had heard) of becoming a member of the castle guards. And he was dying with in front of her.

**Thanks for reading this. Another chapter will be posted soon. By Wednesday, Gondor's Golden Istari and Heir of Magic should be updated. Please review, but NO flames. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
